


Okayu

by way1203



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Brotherly Love, Engaged Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Podium Family, Social Media, Supportive Phichit Chulanont, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way1203/pseuds/way1203
Summary: It started as a joke.Well, not so much a joke so much as fans speculating on various platforms that Yuri Plisetsky was Victor Nikiforov’s little brother. Both Victor and Yuri knewofthese rumors—the latter choosing to ignore it completely while the former found it somewhat interesting.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 344





	Okayu

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year after watching this series for the first time and kept it in my drafts. I decided to finally dust it off, give it a glance over, and put it out there. The social media posts are products of my mind. Titled Okayu because writing it was a bit of comfort porridge, something we all need in these trying times.

It started as a joke. 

Well, not so much a joke so much as fans speculating on various platforms that Yuri Plisetsky was Victor Nikiforov’s little brother. 

The fact that the two once had the same coach was enough to kickstart things. It wasn’t long before connections were made with similar facial expressions in their past pieces to even, at one point, a mark on their practice bags that was, according to one user, _clearly_ evidence that Yuri had benefitted from Victor’s hand-me-downs. 

Yuri signed a deal with a company that specialized in practice bags and accessories shortly after that particular post gained traction—not that he was _actually_ ruffled by the actions of his fan club. His first matter of business? Requesting a cheetah-print bag to stop Yuri’s Angels from reading into _that_ aspect of his personal life.

They had, after all, been right about that _fucking_ _bag_. 

He hated that he even agreed to use Victor’s spare that month when his own ripped suddenly from overuse, it’s zipper broken from one too many agitated zips after practice. It’s not like he actually had time to get a new one in the middle of training. Besides what did it matter? It was a _fucking bag_.

But not to the Angels it wasn’t.   
  


* * *

  
The speculation not only returned but deepened during the year Victor took a break to coach Yuuri Katsuki. To a handful of fans, Victor took his break because he didn’t want to compete against his brother or his new lover because it was easier to coach them both in his image. Those with slightly differing opinions who still believed in the Yuri-Victor bond, claimed that that’s why Yuri won: he wanted to beat his big brother.

Never mind that Victor announced that he was done with his break and preparing to go against both skaters. No, according to social media, Plisetsky was his baby brother and _that’s_ what all of this break business and choreographing _Agape_ for the brat was about. Well, that and surprising people. 

And what’s more surprising than Yuri being Victor’s secret little brother? 

After all, Plisetsky’s home life wasn’t exactly public. Even his most zealous fans only knew the state of his grandpa’s health. The mystery of the Plisetsky parents was enough to fuel suspicion of the brotherly connection as fan blogs and photo feeds took off with theories.

> _But what about that hair and the eyes? He doesn’t look like Victor + V is an only child. Can’t you tell??_
> 
> _Yuri has a little sister right? I thought he had a youngr sibling or is he the baby?_
> 
> _He’s def the baby and Victor’s soo the big bro! Look again! #skatingsiblings_

So some settled for the half-brother connection, others claimed that Yuri’s blonde would eventually turn more white or silver as he grew despite Victor’s color being that way since birth. Others claimed Victor was blonde and perhaps dyed his hair as he competed—a ridiculous assumption given how young he started. Many believed Yuri was the one dyeing his hair because he didn’t want to be compared to Victor. 

Whatever the speculation about their hair colors, it all went back to Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky sharing familial bonds of brotherhood. 

Both Victor and Yuri knew _of_ these rumors—the latter choosing to ignore it completely while the former found it somewhat interesting. After all, Victor only teased the younger skater about being his brother once two years ago at a banquet when the suspicions first began, and again at a summer get-together at Christophe’s apartment when Phichit showed him a fan’s Instagram post of the two of them with a description three paragraphs long gushing about how adorable they were, ending with: 

> # _theyrebrothersyoucanttellmeotherwise_ # _NikiforovPlisetsky_ # _halfbrothers_

Yuri had choked on his water. “Stop it! You’re not helping this bullshit!”

“Those are naughty words, Little Bro Yura!” Victor leaned against the teen. “You shouldn’t speak to your big brother that way!”

“ _Fuck off!_ ”

“You’re going to make me cry, Little Bro Yura.”

And the party continued this way. Yuri begged Victor to get away while the older skater kept calling him _Little Bro Yura_ until the younger‘s cheeks were red and Katsudon took the glass of vodka out of his fiancé’s hands because he’d clearly had quite enough that night. Thankfully, their fellow skaters opted not to throw fuel on the situation by filming the fiasco. Even Phichit and Christophe kept their phones away for that particular scene—something Yuri eventually thanked them for a week later. 

Not that he cared _that_ much. 

It was all harmless and meaningless.

Until it wasn’t. 

Until some online clickbait tabloid posted a listicle with _10 Reasons Why Nikiforov and Plisetsky Are Actually Half Brothers_. 

The points made sense in a warped way and led to _15 Adorable Photos of Victor Being A Big Brother To Yuri_. The idea caught on until Yuuri was entering the gym one day and a reporter asked if Yuri was happy about being his baby brother-in-law. Blindsided, Yuuri struggled out a nervous “Um, hmm?” which was taken as an affirmative “Mm-Hm!” and things got even further out of hand. 

* * *

  
During an interview with Yuri and Victor, a journalist asked Victor what it was like going against his little brother. The older man laughed and threw an arm around the teen, smiling wide as he explained that Yuri was definitely like his little brother and equated their skating lives to minor sibling rivalry. When the words left Victor’s mouth, Yuri could barely listen to the hole Victor was currently digging them into. 

“...I think he looked up to me for some time, many have. Yura is a bit different though. We’ve had disagreements but we’ve skated for the same country and have a common goal, so any arguments don’t last long when there is gold to be won. Again, it’s like siblings, da? He’s little brother like you said and, on the ice, it’s like sibling rivalry. We train, we bicker, there’s a winner, but, no matter what, there is a bond there. I care about him...”

Yuri’s usual sour expression grew even more annoyed, and it was taken by the reporter as pure embarrassment, an adorable reaction to his big brother’s kind words. Victor went on to give credit to the younger skater where it was due because, while he had coached him, Yuri had to work hard to implement his corrections and perform his choreography in a way that was medal-worthy. 

But fans, of course, heard none of this. They only fixated on Victor saying the phrases _little brother_ and _sibling rivalry_ in the same sentence while half hugging Yuri.

Within ten minutes of the live interview, Yuuri received a text from Phichit. It was a gif of Victor and an eye-rolling Yuri with _Little Brother_ in black-outlined white text. Victor laughed at the message and expressed surprise at how fast skating fans worked. Yuri grew quiet beside them, a volcanic eruption bubbling at his throat. Yuuri braced for an explosion that never came because the teen grabbed his practice bag and stormed away.   
  


* * *

  
Yuri thought that would be the end of it, and tried to ignore his DMs and mentions that were full of fans squealing about the interview and tagging him in posts with Victor. It died down after a week. They were all able to move on. But of course it didn’t end with the brotherly comparison. 

Yuuri and Victor went to Hasetsu for a break and to visit Yuuri’s family. Yuri decided to tag along because—and he would deny this until the end of the earth—he missed the Katsuki family and being around the energy they brought. Plus, he _desperately_ wanted some of Mama Hiroko’s cooking. So the three of them and Makkachin traveled to Japan. Still exhausted from a heavy practice the night before, Yuri dozed off during the flight. 

When they landed, he opened Instagram and the first photo made his cheeks burn. It was from the flight. Yuri’s hooded head rested on Victor’s shoulder while Yuuri’s jacket, slung over his chest, kept him warm as he slept. The two older men were obviously chatting with each other despite the teen knocked out between them. Victor’s eyes were practically hearts as Yuuri spoke. The caption:

> GUESS WHO WAS ON MY FLIGHT?!! IM SCREAMING! I can’t with how cute they are!!  
>  _#icedads #skateson #victuuriandson_

“Fucking hell,” muttered Yuri.

“This was _on the plane_?” said Yuuri. “Wh–When did they take that? I didn’t even see a phone!”

Yuri pocketed his phone and snatched his duffle bag from the claim carousel. “You were clearly distracted.” 

As Katsudon grew increasingly anxious at the thought of how that fan snapped the photo, Yuri noticed Victor and how particularly interesting he’d found the hashtags.

“Stop looking at them!”

“But, Yura, look! It’s us!” Victor held up his phone to show them both, but neither skater even gave him a glance. He sighed, looking down at the screen. “I remember that day. Yura, you look so young in this photo—ah! It’s a Throwback Thursday. No wonder.”

“I will throw your phone into that wall.”

“And I would end you for it. You don’t have to be so rude. Besides, you’re looking at them too.”

Yuri swallowed his urge to bite back. Crossing a jet lagged Victor would lead to more trouble than getting the last word in was worth. He didn’t exactly want to acknowledge his slight curiosity toward whatever pic Victor happened to be referring to at that moment. He was too thoroughly disturbed by everything from the fact that he’d fallen asleep on Victor swaddled by Katsudon’s jacket to the photo-taking fan. But what really hit his core were the hashtags. Yuri tapped _#victuuriandson_ and immediately regretted it because at least the top 50 photos were of him and Victor, him and Yuuri, or him and both competitors. 

He closed the app with a huff. “ _Fucking hell_...”

On the route to the hot spring, Victor investigated the _icedads_ hashtag and the results were more than any of them bargained for. Most of the photos were of Victor and Yuuri with Yuri (some authentic, some photo manipulations), many were just the two older skaters, and a fair amount were of Christophe and his fiancé (and sometimes their cat). Yuri sent Otabek a text that he’d landed before turning his phone off for the rest of the night. 

Fans were waiting and begged for pictures of the engaged couple. Yuri turned to make himself scarce when a photographer practically forced him between Yuuri and Victor so he could get a photo of the perfect skate family. 

It was that picture that ended up on the front page of all the ice skating news sites and trended on social media for a day. It was also that picture that Yuri secretly kept because—and he would absolutely deny this—it reminded him of the family he’d fallen into and the happiness they brought.   
  


* * *

  
Yuri was able to put it all behind him until one day when Victor, again, proved he couldn’t keep his mouth shut in an interview. Someone asked what he thought about Yuri’s performance of _Agape_ and Victor just had _zero_ restraint. 

“Yuri was reluctant to accept my assignment. Since the initial shock, he gave it his complete devotion and worked to make a winning program fit him in a way I could not have imagined.”

It was genuine, nice even, but it was the final six words that sent Yuri’s blood rushing to his ears. 

“I feel like a proud papa!” 

The older man gave a nonchalant shrug and a smile that instantly wooed the reporters. Yuri’s eyes widened. Who the hell did Nikiforov think he was?! 

Of course, Yuri’s Angels went off and _#ProudPlisetskyPapa_ trended. Yuri never thought he’d long for the days when people thought they were siblings. 

Then again—and he’d absolutely deny this—he almost wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
